


First in Line

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: B.A.P short fics [2]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: BFFs, Fluff, Gen, Princess Himchan, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Himchan doesn't like always looking at Yongguk's back, he wants to be by his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First in Line

When they finally get to the press conference, Himchan jumps out of the van first, ignoring the injured cries of all of the dongsaengs he has to jump over to do so.

"Channie..." Yongguk says, shaking his head and hiding his grin as he climbs out behind him. There's all tired, it's hot, they're sweating through their makeup and their artfully arranged hair and Himchan really has no business jumping around like he still has energy. And he doesn't, not really, but he's tired of trailing behind.

"You love me," Himchan says confidently, scanning the area to see if there are any fans he should be winking at on the short trip between van and hotel doorway.

"I don't think the rest of the band loves you right now." 

Behind them, Youngjae is complaining loudly about how Himchan stepped on his hand, and Daehyun is telling him that if he can move his fingers it's not broken, flapping it up and down so that Youngjae squeals more.

"They'll come around," Himchan says. "You always do." 

Normally he'd step aside at this point--after all, they're in front of double doors but one of them has to open it, and Yongguk _is_ their leader. It's not something Himchan really thinks about, but if it's just the two of them --- yeah, he always opens the door for Yongguk. He wonders if it's ever happened the other way around. Suddenly, he can't remember.

They come to a stop in front of the doors, and Yongguk rests his chin on Himchan's shoulder and peers at him curiously from behind his sunglasses. Himchan knocks his head against Yongguk's forehead gently in response.

"Are you going to open the door?" Yongguk says, more curious than annoyed.

"No," Himchan says. He purses his lips, thinking. "Not today."

"Oh." Yongguk seems to think about this. "Huh."

"Himchan," Manager Kang says sharply, from somewhere behind them in the group. "We're on a schedule..."

"I need ice," Youngjae says. "Himchan hyung ruined my hand, and we're just standing out here waiting."

"It's not even swollen."

"Shut up, Daehyun."

Yongguk grins at Himchan, a half-smile that Himchan knows well after all these years. He doesn't see it all that often, but when he does it's pretty special.

"Well," Yongguk says, leaning forward and opening the door with a flourish, bowing as he goes. "If the princess would like to go first..."

Himchan blows him a kiss and a wink as he walks in.


End file.
